


Welcome home!

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anw this is mostly ryeowook!centric, It's not fluff, Just me describing the skies 19272727 times bc i do that when i'm sad, Just ryeowook going home from work, M/M, Normal Life, Ok i'll stop rambling, it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: After a long day at work, it a nice feeling when you know there's someone anticipating your arrival back at home
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	Welcome home!

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a bit sad lately and i got inspired to write this for some reason.  
> Wrote this and posting this from mobile sorry if this looks weird/messy lol

Ryeowook stood on the crowded bus, one hand holding the ceiling straps and the other was holding his phone. Another busy and horrible day has ended, he couldn't believe he actually survived this one. He already had his boss yelling at his face this morning over something he counted wrong on a report, so he had to do that all over again, and one of Ryeowook's co workers dumping all her work to him due to her having to "focus on college assignments". Which was bullshit, he knew she was just gonna procrastinate again.

He opened his messenger app and saw his office group chat active. He clicked on it and saw that everyone agreed on having a drinking night today, he scrolled up a bit to see that they didn't force anyone to join, it was just something that happened accidentally and if someone was free they're welcome to join the others. Ryeowook locked his phone and slid it into his pocket, he wished he could see outside, the city at night always feels oddly calming to him. Seeing bright buildings that outshine the moonlight, sidewalks filled with people either going home from work or going to work, and if he looks up to the skies, it would be filled with brightly shining stars.

Ryeowook smiles just from thinking about it. But his current view is a sea of people on the bus minding their own business, with no plans of moving at all. He looked up at the sign above the bus doors, it was almost his stop.  
He sighed, the thought of his warm and comfy home makes his body feel even more tired, he couldn't wait to just plop down on the sofa and watch tv before going to sleep.

As he walked out the bus, he took a breath of fresh air and looked at the sky. There weren't any stars as of now, maybe the clouds were blocking them, but the moonlight is enough company while he walks back home. Ryeowook always preferred taking the bus and walking home, it gave him some time for himself, a moment to breathe fresh air and enjoy the night breeze as he came home from work. While he walked down the sidewalk, he could hear the faint sounds of crickets coming from somewhere in the bushes as he passed by, he saw the tiny moths circling the bright street lamps, he also waved to the stray cat that was bringing back food for it's kittens. It reminded him, there was someone at home waiting for him too, he picked up his pace and walked home faster.

He arrived at his front door, he opened his bag and searched for his keys immediately. It wasn't that hard to find, the cute giraffe plushie keychain made it easy for him to find it.  
He inserts the key in the keyhole and hears the satisfying click as he turns it. Before he enters his house, he turns and looks up at the sky again. This time, he could see plenty of shining stars up in the skies, accompanying the moon to bright up the night. Ryeowook enters his house, as he was closing his door, he silently said goodbye to the skies, and hopes he can see them again tomorrow.

Ryeowook took off his shoes and put them away on the shoe rack. As he was about to walk to the hallway, he saw a tall man smiling brightly at him, dimples on each side of his cheeks.  
"Welcome home!"  
Ryeowook almost melts hearing his voice, he smiles back at the man, "I'm home".


End file.
